Talk:Fudd Lapooh
= Real life discussion = Fudd's REAL last name XTUX, Im siding with you on this. But he cant be a true memebr, he has to be banished with a new last name. I approve fo him being a blood Injoface, but not with the last name. ----I am Corai.' (Fear me, mortal.) 03:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Turtleshroom deleted half of Fudd's history and removed his REAL last name. I undid that.--I'm a nerd and lovin' it! 14:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- = RP = Welcome to me talky pagey, folks! Here you can chatty nonsensical or tell me how awsomer I am. I will try to reply to most messages soon after they are written. So don't refraint, folks, lets get started! HAHAHAHA! YOUR LAST NAME! LAPOOH?! LAPOOH! LOL!!!!!!!1!!11111!!1-Yzabtech RE: Heyllo there! Sure, we can be friends together. And I think that you're adorable, but don't tell anyone. And yes, I like cream pies, who doesn't? And I'll use them to prank someone else next time. You can suggest me some good victims though. --Slendar I was eavedropping, and I know a PERFECT victem for you....just run if you do him, run as fast as you can. -Robert Hun I wyll praynk that bumbling skeletal by throwing a grenayde thayt only exployedes aroundy Hygh Penguyns! --Fudd Yoooooooou make me ssssssssssssssssssick! Hello there Fudd! I can PWN you but you don't know it. I have done something bad to Slendar. *shows clip* Now promise me you won't mess with me! Oh hi WishFRYx! You think THAT'S SCARY? ''pulls out portable movie player and shows clip of Fudd beating up darktan to WishFlyX, who runs in terror. I really better stop making B movies or else I'll scare someone. --Fudd Stupid clone! Why would that scare me? *FieryXold comes in and attacks Fudd* Ewwwww! You have bad breath! Here, I'll wash you up. "stuffs FireyXold into a giant bathtub and starts washing him off with Brain Soap." --Fudd And don't forget the showers, too! --Slendar HAI FUDD! Sup, buddy. Last night, I got sprayed by perfume by this guy! Can you please prank him succesfully? I would like to see you do that. And also ... you were my favorite entertainer. Oh yeah, and WishFlyX, if you're reading this, you will get PWNED by Fudd! --Slendar Hello Slender, I am always happy to prank WishFlyx, any suggestions on what I should use? -- Fudd How about a shaver? I would love to see him go bald next time, and powerless. :) --Slendar HA!! You are no match for me, MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA - Herbert Horror Oh hai there ... Herbert clone ... --Slendar Hello CLOWN ... he he, that was very clever and funny of me mwahahahaha ... -- Herbert Horror Hello Herbert Clone, have a pie, throws pie at herbert horror -- Fudd Lapooh Bah, you fool, that pie had meat in it. I am more supirior to you- puffles are lowley creatures laughs Herbert Horror LOLZ, I shall REALLY take you out! grabs large ditto bomb and throws it at Herbert Horror with perfect accuracy -- Fudd Lapooh Hi Fudd I am Railfan1. My puffle Drizzle would like to say he is your BIGGEST FAN!--FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 12:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC)